


Just Desserts

by Katzenkinder



Series: One Kiss More [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Beginning Relationship Growing Pains, Bipolar Disorder, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Favorite couple being soft and gentle, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenkinder/pseuds/Katzenkinder
Summary: Eliott is in the mood to bake and who is Lucas to stop him?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: One Kiss More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710556
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Just Desserts

It's Eliott's idea to have a proper sit down dinner on Sundays. Just the two of them. No phones. No Netflix. Using real utensils and plates like adults. He says it's a thing his family does and not doing so with Lucas is weird. Lucas can't see what the big deal is. His family has no such traditions (hell, they rarely get together for Christmas anymore) but he goes along with it because it makes Eliott happy.

However dinner meant Lucas is the one saddled with providing food. Not at all confident in his culinary skills, dinner consists solely of take out at first. Between the two of them they try almost every restaurant within a 10 mile radius of their apartment. When that gets too expensive Lucas admits it's time to be an adult and break in the brand new cookware his mom gifted them. 

Lucas starts with something easy: pasta. There's no way to fuck up something as simple as pasta. Except Eliott forgets to pick up marinara sauce and the nearest grocery store is already closed for the night when Lucas notices the omission.

"What if we ate it with mozzarella?"

"So just a big bowl of noodles and cheese?" 

"We can add basil too!"

"You mean from the basil plant you killed last week?"

Eliott shoots him a glare which Lucas ignores. He's eyeing the tomatoes sitting on the counter. "Let me call Emma."

Luckily she's available and keeps her shit talking to a minimum as she walks Lucas through making sauce from scratch. It feels like his blood pressure is through the goddamn roof by the times it's ready. However when Eliott's face lights up after trying the sauce, Lucas decides cooking might be his thing after all. 

Of course since the whole thing was his idea to begin with, Eliott tries to talk his way into helping. Lucas refuses. No ifs, ands, or buts.

"Come on," Eliott pleads but not even his pretty puppy dog eyes are enough to persuade Lucas. "I feel guilty I can't help."

"You set the table and wash the dishes," Lucas snaps. Are they actually even having this conversation? "That's helping. Besides have you forgotten I got food poisoning because of you?"

"That was only one time!"

"One time was enough, Eliott! I felt like I was going to die."

" _ Lucaaas _ ."

"No."

"Ok, fine. What about dessert? Anyone can make a cake if they follow the directions on the box. Please?"

Lucas can feel his resolve slowly give away because Eliott raised a very fair point and not because his face crumpled in an adorable pout. "You'll follow the directions word for word?"

"Yes."

"No improvising?"

"No improvising."

Lucas hates that he gives in so easily but what's the harm in letting Eliott bake something as simple as a cake? The box of mix is dirt cheap and if he follows the instructions exactly surely it will turn out fine.

It is not fine. But at least Lucas isn't bedridden with food poisoning.

Eliott, however, isn't deterred. He continues to practice with Manon's help over video chat and his baking slowly improves. He starts with simple cakes and cookies. They are ugly and uneven and the taste is questionable. His baking might be better off if he paid more attention to the directions instead of bouncing around the kitchen to EDM, but he's so happy and cute in his bunny apron Lucas lets him do his thing. He'll take care of the mess later.

When he burns through The Great British Bake Off for three straight days, rarely taking a break to shower or eat, Eliott becomes obsessed with baking a prinsesstarta. His rationale? It's pretty and he likes the color. Lucas has his doubts. In fact he has a lot of doubts. He has a head full of doubts. Eliott really shouldn't be anywhere near the kitchen right now but Eliott splurges at the market when Lucas is at school and comes home with a sack full of ingredients anyway. Manon is the only one who's able to talk some sense into Eliott by stating not even she had ever made this dessert before. 

Of course Eliott cries. He wasted a chunk of their grocery money on useless ingredients but quickly Lucas and Manon vow to find alternative recipes so nothing goes to waste. Eliott is tearfully grateful and Lucas can't help but pull him into a big hug. 

"I told you we'd be fine," he affirms gently, wiping his boyfriend's cheeks dry. "Now stop crying, you big baby."

Eliott sniffles as he picks distractedly at the collar of Lucas's t-shirt. "I still want to make a prinsesstarta."

Of course he does. Lucas can't stop himself from pressing a soft kiss onto Eliott's pouting mouth. "When Manon comes to visit, you can make one with her. How about that?"

"That's a great idea, Lucas," he says, suddenly all smiles. "We should invite her over this weekend!"

Oh shit, Lucas thinks and grabs hold of Eliott's hand before he can call her. "Let's wait, ok?"

"Why? Do you think I'm annoying her?"

"She's probably eating dinner with Charles."

Eliott's frown dissolves as he smiles down at Lucas, his eyes overly bright. "Oh, right! You're so smart, Lucas. I'll just text her later."

Glad he's able to dissuade Eliott, Lucas steers the conversation elsewhere with more confidence. It's honestly like wrangling a cat when Eliott's like this, buzzing with restless energy, but Lucas does his best. "So what are you thinking about making tonight?"

Eliott runs his fingertips tips lightly over his lips as he thinks. Lucas can practically see the gears turning around and around in that big, beautiful head of his. When the idea hits Eliott springs into action and reaches for a jar of hazelnut spread.

"Nutella tartare!"

Lucas looks up at Eliott quizzically before he's dragged off to the bedroom. Because, fuck it, they're adults. They can have dessert before dinner if they want.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
